Auto-stop en série
by Grudash
Summary: Harley Quinn se retrouve au milieu de nul part et décide de faire de l'auto-stop pour retourner à Gotham City. Elle enchaîne ainsi quelques véhicule en compagnie de son nouvel ami, un canard qu'elle a trouvé, bien que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


© Les personnages (hormis les Original Characters), l'univers et l'image appartiennent à DC Comics. Bonne lecture !

* * *

On pouvait souvent croiser un auto-stoppeur sur les autoroutes américaines. Tout le monde n'avait pas les moyens de traverser le pays, que ce soit en train ou bien en avion, et n'avait pas non plus les voitures adéquates pour un tel voyage. Le pays avait une telle dimension qu'il était difficile d'aller d'un bout à l'autre pour les gens qui possédaient peu de moyen. Il existait ainsi la solution de l'auto-stop. Des centaines de personne voyageait de cette façon tous les jours, certains en faisait même une habitude. Des genres d'auto-stoppeur professionnels. Mais certains, bien évidemment, sont des criminels. Le plus souvent des violeurs maniaques, parfois des tueurs en série, d'autre encore de simples voleurs de voitures. Cela suscite toujours la crainte quant un étranger entre dans le cercle personnel d'un individu. Entrer dans une voiture, un espace clôt où on ne peut sortir facilement, surtout sur autoroute, c'était une façon d'entrer dans le cercle personnel du conducteur. Il fallait donc une certaine dose de courage pour prendre un auto-stoppeur. Ou bien être altruiste. Trop altruiste ?

Cette fois-ci, pas de violeur, ni de voleur de voiture. Un tueur en série ? Pas vraiment. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Une femme à l'allure _très_ particulière. Elle avait sa peau extrêmement blanche, les cheveux bleus et rouges coiffés en couette qui lui donnait un air de jeune fille. Rouge à lèvre, maquillage sous les yeux à d'un côté rouge, d'un côté bleu. Elle était vêtue d'un simple corset rouge et bleu également, d'un mini-short de même couleur ainsi que de longue chaussette, une de couleur rouge et l'autre bleu, ainsi que des bracelets. Elle possédait une ceinture avec une gaine, contenant un pistolet assez grossier. Vous l'avez compris, il s'agit de la célébrissime Harley Quinn. L'ex-psychiatre, ex-assistante, ex-bras droit, ex-amante du criminel le plus dangereux du monde, le Joker.

Elle portait également un genre de canard , qu'elle avait trouvé quelques parts, elle-même ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'où. Ce canard était son ami. Son seul ami dans ce monde cruel. Monsieur J était loin désormais. Il avait arraché son visage, et il avait voulu faire de même avec le sien. Il était devenu plus étrange, plus violent que l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Elle l'aimait toujours, mais c'était devenu trop dangereux, et il était évident qu'il avait d'autre plan et qu'elle n'en faisait pas parti. Elle était désormais seule et elle avait dû trouvé un ami. Ce canard empaillé était très sympathique, bien que caractériel. Elle l'avait appelé Donald. Comme le personnage du dessin animé. Il était marrant, elle le regardait souvent quand elle était plus jeune. Plus normal. Une vie qui lui semblait loin désormais. Une vie qui était beaucoup moins drôle. Quoi que, elle ne s'amusait pas vraiment actuellement.

Elle avait fui le Suicide Squad, histoire de respirer un peu. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Elle se trouvait au milieu de nul part. Elle avait traversé un petit village, trouver un canard et avait fait connaissance avec. Elle l'avait pris avec elle et voulait maintenant rejoindre Gotham. Sa ville. Mais elle n'avait ni voiture, ni argent. Elle pouvait en voler bien sûr mais à part des tracteurs de bouseux, il n'y avait rien à voler dans ce village minable. Elle avait donc décidé de choisir une option plus saine. L'auto-stop. Son physique lui avait permis d'obtenir rapidement gain de cause. Un vieux routard dans son camion WayneTech s'arrêta et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Salut ma p'tite dame. J'peux vous emmener quelques parts ?

« Ouais ! Tu vas à Gotham nan ? Bah j'y vais aussi.

« Mais je vais pas à...

« Si si, tu y vas !

Harley s'installa tranquillement sur le siège passager, et posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Elle posa son canard à côté d'elle, qui regarda d'un air abruti le vieux routard. Celui-ci fut surpris de ce second passager, mais préféra ne pas poser de question quand il vu l'arme que portait Harley. Et lorsqu'il se rappela de son visage et de sa description. La dangereuse Harley Quinn n'était pas à prendre à la légère, malgré la naïveté touchante qu'elle semblait posséder et sa jeunesse d'esprit, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui exploser la cervelle dès qu'elle le pourrait. Ou dès qu'elle le voudrait. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit toujours en vie.

« Au fait, je m'appelle... commença le routard.

« M'en fiche. T'as une tête de Barney, je vais donc t'appeler Billy. C'est sympa Billy non ?

« Je m'apelle Barney Bill Wilson...

_Bien joué Harley_, dit le canard. En effet, drôle de coïncidence, elle avait vu juste sur son prénom et l'avait appelé par son deuxième prénom. Quelles étaient les chances que ça arrive ? Aucune. Et Harley ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement. De toute façon elle était fatiguée et avait juste envie de dormir quelques heures. George redémarra son camion et reprit la route en effectuant un demi-tour, pour aller vers Gotham City.

« T'es pas drôle George, finit-elle par lui répondre.

Harley ferma ainsi les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Elle rêva d'un canard géant, qui avait décidé de la manger. Elle courrait pour fuir, mais elle avait des chaussettes trop longues et pas de chaussures. Elle s'emmêla les pinceaux et tomba. Le canard s'approchait d'elle. Il portait le visage du Joker sur la tête, avec le bec qui dépassait de l'orifice de la bouche. C'était assez bizarre. Elle ne se relevait pas et le canard continuait d'avancer, mais plus il s'approchait, plus il rapetissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un tout petit caneton. Si petit qu'il tomba parce qu'il ne savait pas marcher. Harley le prit dans ses bras et lui chanta une petite chanson. Et lorsqu'elle lui retira le visage du Joker, c'était un petit bébé tout blanc qui se trouvait derrière, et plus un canard. Et puis elle se réveilla brusquement. A côté d'elle, Donald dormait. Et George aussi d'ailleurs.

Harley sortit son flingue et tira en l'air, ce qui réveilla le canard, et George, et fit un trou dans le plafond, où l'air s'infiltra, à cause de la vitesse du véhicule.

« Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu dormais !

« Non je dormais pas.

« Si tu dormais !

« Non je dormais pas, je réfléchissais.

« Alors Einstein, faut arrêter de réfléchir et penser à conduire les yeux ouverts ! Laisse moi le volant !

Harley tenta de récupérer le volant, mais George refusa. Ils se disputèrent et le camion dévia de sa trajectoire. Le camion se retourna. Harley fut projetée et violemment arrêter par sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle avait saisi Donald pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Le camion finit sa course contre un arbre sur le côté. Harley dû attendre quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait fort heureusement rien, le canard non plus. George n'allait pas aussi bien et avait quelques coupures, mais ça, elle s'en foutait un peu. Elle avait perdu son moyen de transport. Elle sortit péniblement du camion avec le canard et aida également George à sortir. Elle retourna près de la route et fit le signe du pouce typique des auto-stoppeur.

« Hey, salope ! T'as foutu en l'air mon camion ! J'vais me faire virer, t'as une idée de la cargaison que t'a foutu en l'air !

Harley se retourna vers lui et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

« George, t'es vraiment pas drôle comme mec !

_Ah c'est sûr, maintenant il va plus trop raconter de blague ! _Ajouta Donald. _Mais ça, il fallait y penser avant de le buter._

Harley ignora la remarque de son canard. Il était bien plus drôle que George, cependant, et elle n'avait pas envie de lui exploser la tête à lui aussi. Elle n'aimait pas trop le canard laqué de toute façon. Une nouvelle voiture s'arrêter. Un jeune homme cette fois, d'à peine seize ou dix-sept ans. Il reluqua Harley de haut en bas avec vif intérêt.

« Wouah, trop bonne !

« Je vais à Gotham, tu m'emmènes.

Harley entra à l'arrière de la voiture avec son canard et s'allongea. Elle n'était pas spécialement fatigué et n'avait pas trop envie de dormir cette fois, mais elle avait l'impression d'être tombé sur un gros lourd et n'avait pas très envie de lui faire la conversation. Pourquoi elle ne le tuait pas aussi et lui piquerait sa voiture ? Déjà, parce qu'elle ne savait pas où était Gotham, et en plus le voyage serait fatiguant. C'était plus simple et plus agréable de se faire conduire, même par un imbécile boutonneux et affreusement laid qui avait eu une érection juste en matant le décolleté de Harley. Le canard ne broncha pas cette fois. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de broncher, il savait que Harley était d'assez mauvaise humeur.

« Au fait, je m'appelle...

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai à la fin ! J'en ai rien à faire de comment tu t'appelles, alors roule ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu t'appelles Kevin.

« Euh, ouais. Comment vous le savez mam'zelle ?

« Parce que t'es un abruti. Je vais t'appeler George Junior.

« C'est qui George Senior ?

« Le mec juste de l'autre côté de la route.

George Jr. regarda immédiatement de l'autre côté de la route et émit un léger cri en voyant le corps de George. Au moins, il avait reçu une douche froide qui lui fit immédiatement retomber le pénis. Harley retrouvait sa bonne humeur. George tremblotait. C'était déjà ça. Maintenant, il allait peut-être lui foutre la paix. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'il ne mette la radio. Du rap en plus. C'était tellement ennuyant. Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, le canard lui fit remarquer que le voyage était plutôt ennuyant, et elle était plutôt d'accord. Elle détestait s'ennuyer. Au moins avec monsieur J, elle ne s'ennuyait pas ! Il lui manquait beaucoup... Mais elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. INDÉPENDANCE. C'était son nouveau mot d'ordre. A Gotham, elle pourrait de toute façon compter sur son amie Ivy pour l'aider un peu.

A contrecœur et pour chasser l'ennui, Harley se tourna vers George et lui parla de nouveau.

« Alors George ? t'es plutôt discret depuis tout à l'heure.

« Beh, vous avez tué le précédent George... j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

« Ta mère t'a jamais dit de jamais parlé aux inconnus ?

« Bah si.

« Bah fallait écouter ta mère. Les mères ont toujours raison.

Harley se souvenait à peine de son ancienne vie. Elle n'avait plus vu ses parents depuis Harley Quinn. Elle ne savait même pas si ses parents savaient que la criminelle réputés était en réalité leur fille. Elle ne s'en n'était jamais vraiment préoccupé. Après tout, elle était avec monsieur J et c'était tout ce qui comptait réellement. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là et qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle n'avait plus vraiment personne à qui comptait. Enfin, mis à part Donald. Était-elle vraiment devenue folle ?

La musique était maintenant beaucoup trop forte. George avait monté le son pour ne plus entendre les remarques de sa passagère. Et cela avait fini par saoulé Harley, qui sortit son flingue et tira sur la radio. Par malheur, elle n'avait pas pensé que sa balle irait ensuite se loger dans le moteur et irait faire exploser le capot, provoquant ainsi un second accident. Encore une fois, elle fut secouer, mais en sorti indemne. Quels étaient les chances pour ressortir deux fois indemnes d'un accident de voiture ? Encore une fois, le véhicule s'était retournée et se retrouvait contre une arbre. Donald non plus n'avait rien. En revanche, cette fois-ci, George avait été projeté de la voiture. Il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Décidément, il n'écoute vraiment pas ce que lui disait sa mère celui-là.

_Parce que toi, tu le fais peut-être ?_ Rétorqua Donald.

« N'empêche qu'on a plus de chauffeur.

_J'aime ton sentimentalisme._

_« _Quel sentimentalisme ?

_C'est justement ce que je disais. C'était une remarque ironique._

« Depuis quand les canards sont ironiques ?

_Depuis que les folles imaginent leurs paroles._

« Tu marques un point.

Harley n'avait donc plus qu'à se trouver un nouveau chauffeur. Elle leva le pouce en l'air et attendit un passant quelconque. Une nouvelle voiture s'arrêta. Cette fois-ci, une femme. Elle portait un chemisier, des lunettes et semblait plutôt sérieuse. Une femme d'affaire assurément. Très ennuyante. C'était surprenant qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour prendre Harley, vu le look que cette dernière avait.

« Je peux vous emmener quelque part ?

« Gotham City...

« C'est justement ma route.

« Vous êtes bien la première.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Georgette, et vous ?

« Harley...

_Georgette ? Je crois que le dernier accident nous a rendu dingue. _Donald n'avait pas tord. Comment une Georgette pouvait-elle bien exister dans un pays comme celui-là ? Harley, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, tira dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle gagnerait du temps et un accident ainsi. Elle déposa également une bombe sous la voiture et se retira un peu plus loin. Une fois qu'elle fut loin, elle entendit une explosion. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

« Elle s'appelait Georgette, elle n'était pas drôle, et cela allait arriver de toute façon.

_Mais on aurait pu garder la voiture._

« Comme on aurait pu garder la santé mentale. Mais la vie est ainsi faite Donald.

_Tu veux pas retenter une dernière fois ta chance ?_

« Une dernière alors.

Harley leva de nouveau le pouce en l'air. Il faisait désormais nuit, il y avait peu de circulation. Une voiture immatriculée de Gotham arriva cependant, et s'arrêta pour prendre Harley. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle voulait aller à Gotham, et il lui répondit qu'il y allait également. Ellle ne vit pas son visage tout de suite, il faisait noir. Un nouveau George de toute façon, comme tous les autres, elle ne s'intéressait ni à lui ni à sa vie. Mais étrangement, il ne lui dit rien, et ne lui disait pas comment il s'appelait.

« Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?

« James. Et vous êtes Harley Quinn n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui.

L'homme se retourna. Harley eu un léger frisson. Elle reconnu la fatidique moustache. James Gordon, le commissaire de Gotham City, pointait désormais une arme vers elle. Elle s'était faite piégée comme une bleue, elle allait se retrouver à Arkham et cette fois, sans le monsieur J pour la protéger ou la faire sortir. Le Suicide Squad la retrouverait. Ils lui feront peut-être exploser la cervelle cependant.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence... commença Gordon.

Harley leva les mains en l'air. Au moins, elle arriverait à Gotham cette fois-ci.

« Je me rend. Mais ne faites pas de mal au canard !

* * *

Cette fanfiction a été écrite à la suite d'un jeu avec Eveapplefied. Nous nous sommes échangés des prompts, les miens étaient "Auto-stop" et "Un canard qui doit être en bon état à la fin de la fiction". Cette version de Harley Quinn m'a semblé parfaite pour cela. Encore merci à Eve !


End file.
